


Iron Thread

by IrogicalArgument



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched over his city in his last few minutes. "I hold you up with an iron thread. Impossible to snap, but if I let go..." One-shot Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I own FFVII the same way you do... As in we don't.

"I hold you up with an iron thread. Impossible to snap, but if I let go..."

 

I watched them, down below me. They looked so happy and carefree walking on the plate. They acted like they didn't know of their finite existence, of how close death lurked. They strolled along like trained killers didn't live and work within the city limits.

I wondered if I would have ever been that stupid. If I had not started this company would I have been one of those sheep people walking along wherever the shepherd led them. I wondered if I would have lived a life where I didn't know my sons would rather kill me then stand in my presence. Maybe they would have actually loved me like a son should. Maybe I would not have cheated on my wife. Maybe I would have kept my wife knowing she wanted me for more then my power and money.

Dreams come true if you have power and money, I've said that often enough, but fantasies, they shatter like a bauble of glass. And truly that is all they ever really were. Fantasies are dreams that you know you can never have but you hoard them in your heart anyway. My fantasy of having a loving family was shattered the day I started this company. Even then, after losing my one true fantasy, I still do not really have my dream.

After all, the power I covet is not mine. The strength of super soldiers belongs to those who make them and lead them through battle victoriously, just look at what happened when Rhapsodos defected. I have become nothing more then a figurehead set up to take all the blame when ShinRa fails before someone else comes along to fix up my supposed mess.

I can see my reflection in the glass of my tower and I see how far I have fallen. True, I may stand higher then any other man ever has before but I know that the strength that got me to the top has faded. I am an old man now, I have outlived my usefulness to all those I once cared for. All I have left to hold onto is my ambition.

I knew it would damn me from the start, before the ShinRa Corporation even started, but I no longer care. I know death is coming for me, I can feel it in my bones the same way I could feel the betrayal from my family. I seat myself at my desk and wait quietly for the end.

I have played God for far too long, I wonder if someone was playing God over this situation as well. Everything played out better then a showing of LOVELESS. A man thought dead, a man too powerful to contain, comes back to life only to try and destroy the world. A group of ragtag fighters who would be useless alone band together to fight off the menace. Oh yes, there is someone else pulling the strings. I have been a puppet master for far too long, I can see where the marionettes come into play.

I may be old, and I may be weak, but I will never be stupid. After all being God was too much for any one mortal man and I had played the part for longer then anyone before me. And as Sephiroth enters my office with his sword drawn I wonder if he knows this as well. I wonder if he can see the marionette strings tangled along his arm as he raises Masamune to deal my deathblow. I wonder if he truly thinks he can become a God of a world where even I dance to someone else's tune.

I held up this company with an Iron Thread and when I fall... well, at least I won't be around to see the outcome.


End file.
